


He Makes Him Happy

by effervescentwords



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescentwords/pseuds/effervescentwords
Summary: Steve participates in a movie night that will hopefully change the kid’s perception of his new boyfriend.





	He Makes Him Happy

Being a mom of 6 hyperactive nerds was hard.

Steve Harrington wouldn’t trade it for the world, though.

“Mike, are you deaf? I asked you to pass the popcorn five minutes ago, dipshit.” Mike rolled his eyes and handed the bowl to Dustin, before going back to ogling Jane.

Ah, children.

It was currently movie night. Wednesday’s had previously been titled ‘Teach Steve How to Play Dungeons and Dragons Night’, but was soon changed when they realized Steve was a lost case. He couldn’t grasp the rolls, attacks, or how to simply move across the board, which ended in a very frustrated Mike and a semi dumbfounded Steve.

So now they were spread across Mike’s basement, munching on various junk food, and arguing on what movie should be played.

“We have to watch A Nightmare on Elm Street! It’s supposed to be a cinematic horror masterpiece!”

“Shut it, Dustin! If we watch that, you’ll be wetting the bed tonight. I say we just stick with watching Gremlins, like we originally planned.”

“Lucas, I swear to god if you bring up Gremlins one more time! No one wants to watch that boring shit!”

“Actually, “ Mike chimed in. “I do. It’s quirky, slightly creepy, and I don’t want Jane to get creeped out by the weird burned dude from Dustin’s pick.”

“You son of a bitch, I swear you’re never any help to my cause!”

“I agree with Dustin,” Max muttered with a shrug. “Scary movies are the best.”

“Oh look! Guess there are only two of us with brains around here.”

Dustin’s last comment sent the party into an argument, with everyone yelling over top of each other. Steve sat back for most of this, but it was time to settle down.

“Hey!” The older boy bellowed over the rest of the group, immediately shutting them up.

“We will....watch Gremlins. If we have extra time, we watch A Nightmare on Elm Street. Is that good?” He got a few mutters in response, and Will grabbed the VHS and set it up. Steve found out that hanging with these kids made him good at giving authority. He knew that these kids respected him, but he always found himself in fear that he would somehow disappoint them. Although he was only their “babysitter”, he didn’t want to do to these kids what his dad had done to him.

Which was now why he was having an internal battle. About a month prior, Billy and Steve had made things official, and it was no secret how much the kids disliked Steve’s new boyfriend. Billy really tried, though. After the incident with the fight, Billy had pulled each of the kids aside and with the help of Steve, told them how deeply sorry he was for his actions. The kids weren’t complete monsters, (usually.) so they forgave him, but that didn’t mean they liked him. Boy, were they in for a storm tonight.

“I need to tell all of you something, but you have to promise to not be mad.” The kid’s attention zoned in on Steve’s face. His words were laced with nervousness, which was an emotion you didn’t see from Steve Harrington all too often.

“What. Is. Wrong?” Jane questioned, her face showing signs of curiosity.

“Please don’t tell me you forgot the 3 Musketeers. Again. Please.” Steve replied by pulling a nougat bar out of his pocket and then gently throwing it in Dustin’s direction.

“No, no, I uh,” Steve awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “I invited Billy. He’s on his way.” The group on the floor in front of him immediately burst into groans of distaste, which made Steve tightly shut his eyes in stress.

“Please tell me you’re kidding!”

“Oh God, now all we’re gonna hear is egotistical babbling all night!”

“Gee, maybe if he doesn’t like our movie choice he can bash Steve’s face in again!”

“Bad. Kid.”

“Steve, we do not need that mullet wearing asshole to enjoy Gremlins.” Steve let out a large breath. Obviously he understood why the kids were so wary of Billy, but it hurt to know that some of the people he cared about most were completely against the one he...loved? Liked? He didn’t know at this point.

“Listen. I know you all hate Billy with a burning passion, but I’m asking you to just give him a chance, just for this one night. He’s really not as terrible as you all think. I promise.” No one really said anything, and brought their attention back to the movie. Great, his kids hated him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a gentle nudge against his arm. The hand on his shoulder belonged to Will.

“Hey, I- I- know we’re all really harsh about Billy but...” The young boy trailed off in a whisper. “We support you. Even if it may not seem that way.” He offered Steve a small smile before trudging back to his seat next to Mike.

Steve felt better after that.

About halfway through the movie, a knock at the front door made everyone jump.

Billy.

“I’ll get that.” Steve claimed before jumping up off his seat on the couch and jogging up the stairs. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend since the previous day, so he was slightly excited to get his hands on him.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a smiling Billy, holding roses in his hand. Steve didn’t waste anytime before dragging him in the house, and pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

“Uh, what’re those?” Steve questioned, gesturing towards the flowers.

“For you, princess. I wasn’t sure if ‘Hey, why don’t you come over and watch a movie in a basement with me and my children!’ was meant to be a date or not, so I picked these up for the hell of it. They’re pretty, just like you, Harrington.” Steve blushed at the compliment and snatched the flowers away from Billy’s grip.

“Okay, cool it Romeo. We should go downstairs, you’ve missed just about all of the movie.”

“Why would I be watching a movie when I have you and a soft couch? I think I’d rather watch your-“

“There are literally children down those stairs. Please, keep it in your pants. For now.” They kissed again, and the familiar feeling of the butterflies in Steve’s stomach was something he wished he could constantly feel. The pair bounced down the stairs holding hands, and when they reached the bottom every pair of eyes was on them.

“Hey, assholes. What movie is on the agenda tonight?” Billy didn’t get a reply, only blank stares. Eventually, Will spoke up.

“Uh, Gremlins. But it’s almost over so, A Nightmare On Elm Street.” Billy laughed loudly.

“I’m impressed! Two of my favorites! Someone pass the popcorn?”

For the rest of the night, Billy and Steve cuddled in the corner of the couch, being all over each other as much as one could with an audience of pre teens in front of them. It was weird for Max to glance up and see such a genuine smile on her brothers face. She hadn’t seen one in a long while, and if Steve was responsible for that smile, she couldn’t be angry. Her brother deserved to find happiness and let go of the rage he held.

Dustin noticed how happy they looked second. Billy’s head was tucked in Steve’s neck gently kissing there. Probably too gently, because Steve was giggling. The younger boy whispered something in Steve’s ear, and he smiled gently.

Dustin’s first thought was ‘Ew PDA. Looks like they’re about to deflower Mike’s couch.’ His second thought was ‘He hasn’t been this happy since he was with Nancy.’ Steve was a great person, one that Dustin looked up to very much. Steve was there when he needed hair advice, or when he had questions about girls and their sexual electricity, and when he needed to cry because he missed his dad. If Steve was always there for him, shouldn’t he be there for Steve? If Steve wanted to date Billy, Dustin knew he would have to accept it. In the end, all he cared about was Steve’s happiness, and if he got it from that douchebag, then so be it.

The end of the movie was approaching, and 3/6 of the kids had fallen asleep. Eleven was spooning Mike, and Lucas’ sleeping head laid in Max’s lap. Dustin, Will, and Max however were completely immersed in the movies end, their eyes not leaving the screen for a split second. When Billy noticed this, he glanced to see if Steve was the same way, and sure enough he was.

“You’ve seriously never seen this before?” Billy huskily whispered in Steve’s ear with an amused tone.

“No, I haven’t, so I suggest you stay quiet until the credits roll.” Billy just rolled his eyes and went back to cuddling his boyfriend, Steve muttering something along the lines of ‘pretty distracting asshole’.

When the final jumpscare came on everyone flinched, but Steve jumped about 50 feet into the air due to Billy grabbing his sides and shaking him as soon as it came on. Everyone laughed at the girly scream that left his lips.

“You’re such a dick, you know that Hargrove?” Billy smirked in reply.

“Yes, but I’m your dick.” The remaining kids made gagging noises in reply at Billy’s sad attempt at being smooth.

“Yeah okay, you seriously need to stop.” Steve said with a blush.

“Really, babe? That’s not what you were saying last ni-“

“HAHA OKAY, kids that was a fun time! You all are staying here for the night right,” Everyone nodded in reply. “Be safe. I’ll talk to you all tomorrow.”

“I appreciate you guys letting me stay. The popcorn was excellent.” Billy smiled fondly at the children.

“No problem, big bro.” Max surprised everyone with that, especially Steve. Maybe they were warming up to him after all.

Steve and Billy climbed the stairs together and Steve slammed Billy into a hard kiss as soon as they were out of earshot from the kids.

“Your parents aren’t home, right Harrington? It was kind of hard not to rip your clothes off down there, that girly scream really turned me o-“

“Be quiet, or you won’t be ripping anything off of me anytime soon.”

 

-  
“They seem happier, don’t they?” Will questioned to Max and Dustin. They agreed.

“From now on, let’s tell the rest of the gang to not be so hard on him. I can tell Billy is really trying. Which is new.”

“You got yourself a deal, Madmax.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a shitty harringrove fic I wrote when I was bored! thanks for reading. comments are appreciated! enjoy.....? x


End file.
